Naruhina We are meant for each other
by hinata2012
Summary: Hinata:s friend's don't think that Naruto treats her right and she secretly agrees with them. What will happened and will Hinata break up whit Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic!**

**This is going to be a short one...I think... and the main reason for this fanfic is that I want to test different types of writing. **

**So then I can see which way I likes to write in the most!**

**Anyway this is a sad chapter but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:He doesn't deserve you. **

Sakura: I guess you all knows why were sitting here.

Kiba: Actually I don't, I was having a great time on this party and then...

Tenten: Yes we all saw you and Ino so we figured that you might were having a good time.

Ino n Kiba: * blushing *

Sakura: * tries hard not to laugh * anyway sense Kiba here was to busy to hear what we were talking about I'll tell you. This is a party so that all the teams can talk and be with friends and there is one person that isn't here.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Hinata: Don't call him that!

Lee: I've got a question! Why is Temari, Kankuro and Gaara here if this is a meeting for all the teams? They aren't even from Konoha

Temari: Do you have a problem with us being here? * Cracking fists*

Lee: N-not at-t all youthful Temari.

Temari: *smirks * good.

Sakura: Anyway...I think that sense Naruto isn't here we maybe should talk a little about him.

Neji: Why?

Sakura: Because he's treating your cousin like shit.

Neji: WHAT?

Hinata: He isn't!

Ino: Yes, he is! You are together and he takes you for granted!

Hinata: No he isn't!

Tenten: Seriously Hinata, he's the worst boyfriend ever!

Temari: If I were you I should have dumped him for a long time ago.

Shikamaru: zzzzz...wait what? Are Temari dumping me?

Temari: Maybe I'll do if you falls asleep again.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Hinata: Naruto is a great boyfriend!

Sakura: Hinata, I'm one of his best friends and I'll have to agree with Ino.

Hinata: Then you're all wrong!

Sakura: No we aren't.

Hinata: Yes, you are!

Sakura: No we...

Shino: Hrrm, Hrrm.

*everyone turns towards Shino *

Shino: I've got an idea. Why don't we ask Hinata ten questions about her relationship with Naruto to convince her that he's a bad boyfriend and if we can't, she's right and if we can...well then we'll win.

Neji: God idea

Lee: What a youthful idea Shino!

Gaara: Can I join to.

Ino: Of course! Everyone has to join * glares at Sasuke *

Sasuke: Fine, I'll join you.

Hinata: Well I goes that's a good idea...

Tenten: Great, the is settled!

Temari: I'm going to record this.

Kankuro: Why?

Temari: Because we might want to listen to this again.

Hinata: Alright can we just get this over with.

Ino: Admit it Hinata, you know you're going to lose.

Hinata: * mumbles something*

**Question 1:Have he ever gave you flowers?**

Hinata: What's that for kind of question?

Ino: Hey! It's an important question! Now answer it!

Hinata: *sighs * Well...no...

Everyone: gasps!

Sakura: No flowers?

Hinata: I'm sure he just needs the money to something else.

Shikamaru: He earns more than everyone of us, except Gaara.

Choji: Yea and he could always pick them by himself.

Hinata: He probably just didn't think of it.

Tenten: Okay, Naruto is dumb but not that dumb.

Hinata: Then he maybe didn't have the time.

Kiba: Do you even hear yourself! Your first excuse is that he doesn't want to spend any money on you, the second that he doesn't think of you and the third that he doesn't have time for you!

Tenten: Neji is more romantic than he is.

Neji: Hey! I'm romantic!

Tenten: Of course you are.

Gaara: I have to say that in this case Naruto seems a bit unromantic.

Ino: Do you want to have flowers from him, Hinata?

Hinata:...Well yea it would be nice...

Sakura: Then it's settled, next question!

**Where do you go when your going on a date?**

Ino: We all know the answer on this one.

Shino:Have you even told him that you're not that into ramen.

Hinata: Well...It's not like I hates it but I don't eat so much of it.

Neji: Ahh! So that's why you're always hungry when you comes home after a date whit Naruto.

Sakura: Let me guess, he eats up your bowl to and never even thinks of that you don't eat anything.

Hinata: Sometimes he asks me if I'm not hungry.

Sasuke: Just a question, do you always eat at the ramen stand?

Hinata: does that counts as one question, so that you've asked me 3?

Sai: no

Hinata: *sighs * okay, we always eats at the ramen stand, but we haven't actually been on so many dates.

Everyone: WHAT?

Hinata: Oops...

Kankuro: Haven't you dated for almost two months now?

Hinata: Almost three...

Sai: I thought that Naruto liked Hinata.

Hinata: He does!

Sai: It doesn't looks like it.

Hinata: *looks like she's going to cry *

Tenten: Don't be such a jerk Sai.

Ino: But he got a point.

Sakura: INO!

Ino: Just saying

Shino: I thinks it's time for the next question.

**Does he always takes you in first place?**

*uncomfortable silence *

Hinata: H-he's the soon-to-be hokage so you can't expect him to...

Tenten: OMG!

Ino: * sighs and shakes her head *

Neji: I won't tolerate that my cousin is treated this way.

Kiba: Then you should have done something earlier.

Gaara: I've always thought that Naruto would treat his girlfriend very well...I guess I'll have to change my opinion.

Lee: This is not very youthful of Naruto.

Sakura: I actually think that the whole thing is very weird, I mean it isn't like Naruto to be like this.

Hinata: He isn't doing something wrong!He just have a lot things to do, I mean he's about to fulfil his dream!

Kankuro: He should still treat such a cute girl like you with respect.

Ino: I've just come up with the next question!

**Does he ever call you cute or beautiful?**

Hinata: Yes he does...sometimes...

Shino: How often?

Hinata: Well...He's probably just shy!

Sasuke: Naruto? Shy? This is getting pathetic!

Hinata:...

Ino: It seems like Hinata is head over heels in love with Naruto and Naruto is just together with her because of that.

Hinata: * gasps*

Sakura: Okay, now your going to far Ino! I'm sure he likes her.

Ino: Then why is he treating her like shit?

Sakura: Well...I don't...

Kiba: Because he takes her for granted.

Hinata: * stares at the ground with tears in her eyes. *

Gaara: I would call you beautiful every day.

*Everyone stares at Gaara *

Gaara: What? If you were Hinata Hyuuga's, the head of the Hyuuga clan and the girl that has her own fanclub, boyfriend wouldn't you call her beautiful everyday so she doesn't leave you for one of her fanboys?

Kankuro: He got a point.

Hinata: I would never leave Naruto for one of my fanboys.

Sai: Then maybe he's right when he's taken you for granted, you obviously can't leave him.

Everyone: SAI!

Hinata: *sobs *

Neji: You made her cry...

Lee: I've got a youthful question to ask.

**Has he ever made you cry?**

Hinata: Before or after we got together?

Lee: Does it matter.

Hinata: Yes because before we got together I could cry because he liked Sakura and not me.

Neji: Bastard...

Lee: Hmm...After then.

Hinata:...Well one time...

Neji: I'll kill him.

Kiba: Or we could torture him...

Shino: Or Hinata could just dump him.

Kiba: Naa, that wouldn't hurt enough.

Ino: Stop with your useless babbling and instead listen to when he made Hinata cry.

Hinata: Well it was when he said that he was going to be on a mission on the day that it was exactly one month sense we got together.

Tenten: Oh Hinata! * hugs*

Temari: I really don't see why you stays at him.

Shikamaru: It almost seems like you're a little bit to good for him.

Choji: Weren't you a sleep.

Shikamaru: No, Temari said that she would dump me.

Temari: Naw!

Sai: I've got a question.

Sakura: Is it a pervert one?

Sai: No

Sakura: Okay.

**How long time did it take sense your confession until he said that he liked you?**

Hinata: Next question!

Ino: Ooooh no Hinata, answer the question like a good girl!

Hinata:...It was...a while after the war...

Gaara: How long.

Hinata:...Some weeks.

Choji: How many?

Hinata:...Okay, okay 3 weeks after the war and almost 2 months after my confession! HAPPY NOW?

Sasuke:...That's just sad...

**How often do you meet him?**

Hinata: Oh please, not this question.

Neji: Why not?

Ino: Because this is one of the things that even she has thought of.

Neji: ohh

Lee: Youthful Hinata, the first step is acceptance so just say like it is.

Sakura: Actually the first step is crying.

Kiba: The first step to what?

Sakura; Never mind, Hinata?

Hinata: *sighs * Okay, this is how it is: He's to much on missions and when he's home he's training and sometimes I don't even know that he's home before he leaves again.

Temari: Finally! Now you actually isn't trying to say that he's doing right when he's wrong!

Gaara: I'm impressed.

Choij: Chips someone?

Shikamaru: You're giving you're chips to someone?

Choji: Me? Are you crazy? I just want a excuse to go and get more because Sakura said that I'm not allowed to go and get something fore myself.

Sakura: Arrg, just go and get your stupid chips! Your going to eat me out of the house.

Shino: I've got a very personal question and it might make you cry.

Hinata: It can't get much worse, can it?

**Has he ever said that he loves you back?**

Hinata: I...I... Maybe he thinks it's too early?

Kiba: You've already said it too him so what does he have to fear?

Hinata:...* starts to cry*

Tenten: Maybe we can just stop to ask those question, I think that we already has won.

Ino: Not a chance! There is 2 questions left!

Temari: Yea Ino is right!

Neji: I've actually got one question.

Everyone: * in chock*

Hinata: *dries her tears * Go on.

**Have you ever thought of this?**

Hinata: Every night * sad smile* I have thought of this a long time and I know I should be strong and just dump him but then he smiles at me and says sorry and I just...I just forgets that I'm angry

*looks down at the floor again. *

*****sad silence *

Tenten: I'm so sorry for you.

Choij: I'm back!...what did I miss?

Temari: *annoyed sigh * Anyway Hinata you have to be strong and dump him.

Hinata: But how? How am I suppose to dump him? I still loves him.

Shino: Because it would be the best for both off you. He's just not that into you.

Ino: Isn't that a movie?

Shino: Yes it is.

Sasuke: Look Hinata I don't know you but I just think that you should be better of without him. And you should be happier if you found a boyfriend that actually likes you as much as you likes him.

Sakura: Wow Sasuke!

Hinata:...You're right, all of you. I should just be strong and move on!

Ino: Yes! That's the spirit.

Neji: I never thought that you would start to date him in first place.

Hinata: I wont regret that. If I said no when he asked me I would wonder my whole life what would happened if I said yes and that shouldn't be good either.

Neji: You're right.

Ino: Okay! Last question!

**So you will move on?**

Hinata: Yes.

*Door slams *

Naruto: HI! Sorry I'm late but I had to...why are you sitting in a ring on the floor? Weren't we suppose to party? I bought chips!

Everyone: * Looks at Hinata*

Hinata: * Sighs, stands up and walks to Naruto. *

Naruto: Hi Hime, What's going on? I...

Hinata: I'm not your girlfriend anymore. *walks out of the door *

Naruto: * stands paralysed* WHAT? *runs after Hinata *

Choji: Yes! He left the chips!

Ino: Is the only thing you can think of food?

Choji: yup.

Ino: arrg!

**Done!**

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

**At first I thought that this would be a song fanfic but then I couldn't find a good song so I decided to wrote a normal one.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: If you leave me I will die.**

I runs out of the house and sees her back walking away from me.

''HINATA!'' I screams and chases after her.

She stops and turns around and I can see that she has been crying. Why has she been crying? She's suppose to be happy. She's suppose to be with ME!

I runs to her and stops right in front of her and looks deep I her eyes.

''What...Why...I don't get it.'' I manage to get forward.

She's not blushing. Why isn't she BLUSHING?

She takes a slow breath and calmly takes a step backwards. I can feel my heart sink. When I gets to close she normally starts to blush cutely and stutter and look hypnotised at my eyes and then I'm suppose to grin at her and take her to the ramen stand.

I starts to panic.

''You heard me Naruto, I'm breaking up with you.''

No. She's not. Why would she want to do that? We're perfect for each other! I'm going on missions all the time to become hokage so that her father won't think that I'm a bad guy and to get enough money to take her out.

And I'm thinking on her all the time.

''Why?'' Is the only thing I can say.

She smiles a sad smile at me and tilt her head a bit to the side.

''You just don't have time for me.''

WHAT? She's the only thing I have time for! Before I did everything to gain the villagers respect but sense we got together I'm doing everything for HER!

''That's not true!I..'' I starts but she interrupts me.

''Oh, please Naruto! You're always out on missions and when you're home you're just training and we almost never meets each other! And it seems like you don't even cares about me because when we're on dates you only talks about yourself and you never listens to me! You don't even know that I'm not that into ramen and you haven't even given me flowers!'' She's almost screams at the end and she actually looks angry. I tries to say something but she just continues with tears in her eyes.

''And you're always to late and you never tells me that I'm beautiful and you're never taking me in first place, or second, hell you takes everyone before me! I'm you're last priority! You takes me for given and my stupid FANBOYS is more romantic than you are!''

I just stands there and looks at her with horror in my eyes while she keeps screaming at me. It's like she kept all those things inside her and just trows them out at me.

''and you're making me cry and...

I'm making her cry.

'' it took you MONTHS to talk to me after my confession! I sacrificed my life for you, idiot!..

I was to shy to ask her.

''...and I can't talk to you about anything because you don't seem to CARE and I've wanted to tell you this but then you just smiles and it makes me so FRIGGIN WEAK! and I HATE IT! Everyone else finds someone that CARES about them and I'm so freaking UNLUCKY to fall in love with the IDIOT that isn't even telling me that he LOVES me back after I've told HIM that I LOVE HIM.

I HATE YOU!'' She screams and turns around to walk away.

''I thought it was obvious.'' I says with a small voice. She turns around. She's crying and at the same times her eyes are filled with anger.

''WHAT!''

''That I love you. I thought it was obvious...'' I tries to say more but nothing comes out of my mouth.

At first she looks choked then she suddenly changes and looks at me with a tired look and sighs.

''Don't give me that shit Naruto. Not even you are dumb enough to think that. How could it be obvious when you're not doing anything for me?'' She says and looks at me.

I tries to talk but I can't say a word and I should be crying but I just stands paralysed and looks at her.

She dries her stance is tired and her eyes are filled with a deep sadness.

''We just weren't meant to be. You have to much to do and I'm...I'm just can't keep up with you. You're everything I'm not and I...I'm just not good enough to stand by you're side.'' She says and turns around.

''Goodbye Naruto'' She says and starts to walk away.

Don't go.

Please turn around.

Don't leave me here.

I can't live without you.

''...Please...'' I whispers and force my legs to move.

I'm doing everything for you.

I'm going to be hokage for you.

I'm going to protect you forever.

It's me that's not good enough for you.

But I'm trying my best to be strong enough for you.

I'm training all the time.

For you.

My vision is getting blurry and tears are streaming down my cheeks as I desperately tries to reach her.

But she's to far away.

I'm always taking you to the ramen stand because you only deserves the best of food.

I'm thinking about you all the time.

I'm trying all the time to be good enough to stand by your side.

And every time I sees you I can't help but smile.

Just seeing you makes my day.

So please don't leave me here.

I stumbles and falls to the ground. She's not turning around. I reaches out my hand for her but she's to far away.

''Please...'' My voice is lower then a whisper.

I can't find a flower that is beautiful enough for you.

I've tried.

When I'm not training or are on missions I'm searching for the perfect flower for you.

Not one could compare to your beauty.

And when I meets you I always gets nervous and babbles to much.

And sometimes I can't sleep because I can stop think of you.

It's not gravity that holds me on earth anymore.

It's you.

And I don't need anything.

As long as I got you.

I gives up and lays down on the ground, silently crying.

And I would never call you beautiful.

You're so much more that beautiful.

I want to kill myself for making you cry.

Like I want to kill anyone that hurts you.

So you can't walk away from me.

Your my angel, my life, my everything.

And if you leaves me I would die.

And you don't want me to die?

Do you?

Hinata.

I love you.

Everything about you.

You're smile, you're laugh, you're sweet blush,you're name, you're kind voice, you're smooth skin, You're beautiful hair and you're beautiful eyes.

You're eyes are the most beautiful thing about you.

Do you know that?

It's a shame that you're to shy to show me them.

Or maybe I'm not worthy of seeing them

I'm such an asshole.

I can hear how someone is running towards me but I don't care.

If you would give me a second chance I would be the best boyfriend ever.

You would have to get angry at me for making me leave.

And I would bring you 2000 flowers and I would kiss you and hug you everyday.

I would show you what you means to me and every girl in Konoha would be jealous at you.

Because you would have the BEST BOY FRIEND EVER.

So don't leave me.

Please Hinata.

I need you.

Even if I'm not worthy of being by you're side.

Please.

Don't go.

Turn around.

Smile at me.

Laugh at me because I believed your little joke.

Say that you'll never leave me.

''Come on Naruto, get up''

Kiba

''You can't just lie here, dobe''

Sasuke

''You could catch a cold''

Gaara

''WHO THE FUCK CARES!'' I screams at them, without really looking at them.

I turns around and looks up at the sky. Those stupid, blinking stars are mocking me.

''MY LIFE JUST WALKED AWAY!'' I screams at the sky and the stupid stars just keep on blinking.

They don't care.

I hate them.

I hate myself.

They stares down at me and tries to get me up but I don't care.

I just lies there and ignores the voices in my ears.

Everyone is trying to talk to me.

They don't know what it feels like.

Hinata.

Come back.

I can't live without you.

I'll die.

There is no point in living without you.

I'll just lay here until you comes back.

But a certain group of people won't let me.

Who the fuck cares, by the way.

I can lie in my bed and die to.

No difference.

You have to come back.

Because you're wrong.

WE ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!

I don't care what you say.

I've been dumb.

I've always been dumb.

I'm your idiot.

Please.

Come back.

I'm serious.

I'll die.

Without

you

I'm

nothing.

We are suppose to be different, to complement each other

You're everything. No one can ever compare to you

I'm not good enough for you but I don't care.

I'm doing everything for you, everything

We love each other, so don't go away

My angel, my life my everything

Nothing else matters,only you

My heart is broken,heal it

Do not leave me alone

You belong with me

You smile,I smile

Don't go away

Forgive me

I'm sorry

Please

I

.

.

.

I love you

**The end**

**My sis: Are you crying**

**Me: No...I just got something in my eye.**

**My sis: And that excuse I haven't heard before *rolls her eyes ***

**Me:...Get out of my room...**

**My sis: Okay, Okay...scary...**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I didn't...**

**If you excuse me I have to go and cr...err I mean check my eye.**

**Bye!**

**Oh and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Get up, Get her back

**Number 3!**

**The reason I haven't updated in a looooooooong time (or so it feels) is because my computer crashed and know I've got an oooooooooold one.**

**It's like a box -.-'**

**Anyway I'm back now!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter.3 Get up, Get her back**

Sakura punches the door so it flies to the other end of the apartment and walks into it with angry steps.

''NARUTO!'' She yells and searches all the room for the stupid blond.

She finds him where she left him 3 days ago, lying on the bed with the curtains down.

He looks like he hasn't moved a bit: he got the same clothes and the room stinks.

He doesn't even react when she bursts into the room and stands in front of him with her arms at her hips.

''This is ridiculous Naruto, you have to get up and go out! She says and he slightly moves his head to look up at her with sad eyes.

''What's the point?'' He asks and then closes his eyes.

For a moment she doesn't know if she's supposed to be angry at him or try to comfort him.

She has never seen him this…_hurt_ before and it's all her fault.

Well not totally her fault, Everyone else agreed with her and they were right!

He really treated Hinata bad.

Actually she's a bit surprised that he takes it so hard, He didn't seem to care about her before!

He only cared about being a hokage, he went out on missions instead of being with her and… He told them the reason for that.

After Hinata left him in the streets and they had to carry him all the way home.

When they all were in his apartment, except from Hinata, and he cried and cried and cried… and told them how he felt about Hinata.

How terrible they all felt.

So terrible that they tried to tell Hinata about it later but she just said:

''_Don't lie to me, it's not making me happier''_

Of course Hinata has been totally broken too, they just has different way to react.

Naruto hasn't been out of his apartment in 3 days and Hinata…well she keeps on going… like a ghost.

But now Sakura is going to fix this!

That's why she's here.

''Come one Naruto, this isn't like you! You'll just have to keep on trying! And then you'll become hokage and…have you eaten something?''

The idea hits Sakura like a brick in the face and she looks in concern at the boy in front of her. Naruto seems to be thinking but after a while he answers:

''I think that I ate an half bowl of ramen.''

''Nothing more?''

''I just didn't want to''

'' But then you'll die!''

''Anything except this''

Sakura stares in chock at him as he really seems to be serious.

She changes tactic

''Hinata is going around like nothing happened so why should you keep hanging on?''

Wrong tactic, definitely wrong.

Naruto looks at her with pain in his eyes and then buries his face in the pillow.

''Why should she care about me, she's to good for me anyway'' He mutters and Sakura can hear the pure pain in his voice.

''NO, No wait! I lied! She looks like a ghost, I just tried to get you up you're feet! Please Naruto! For me?'' She begs.

He doesn't even react.

Sakura can feel herself get annoyed.

Even angry at the pathetic boy in front of her.

This isn't Naruto!

He's suppose to get up every time someone punches him down…and that's exactly what Sakura is going to make him do.

''Okay, here's the deal _dobe'' _She says and Naruto stares at her as he hears the nickname.

''You're going o get out of this bed, take a shower and then you'll try to get her back, understood? You're going to become the _best boyfriend ever! _and you'll make it impossible for her to resist you, get it?

Naruto just gapes at her with eyes wide open in chock so Sakura takes that as a yes and takes his hand and throws him out on the bed and onto the floor.

''Ouch!'' Naruto says and rubs his head but Sakura just grins at him and pull back the curtains.

Naruto closes his eyes when the bright daylight streams inside.

'' Now you'll take a shower so you can smell good when you meets Hinata'' Sakura says while Naruto gets used to the light.

He looks at her and looks unsure, which is extremely unusual for him.

''Do you think that she'll like me?'' He says and bits his lips.

Sakura almost starts to laugh, he must have spent to much time with the shy heiress.

''_This is so out of character'' _She thinks and smiles at him

''I know she will, after all you're the great Uzumaki Naruto right?''

XXXXXXXX

Breath

Walk

Smile

Don't think

Hinata Hyuuga is walking down the street

'' _I should get an award for handling a break-up this great…break-up…DARN IT ! DON'T THINK!''_

Thinking is dangerous.

Hinata sighs and rubs her forehead.

The last 3 days has felt like an eternity.

Naruto, hurt and desperately , screaming her name runs again and again through her mind and his expression… She can't believe she just left him there.

She knew it would hurt but he had to understand how it feels every time he leaves, every time he walks away on missions or just to be with someone else.

But if she knew it would hurt this much… he could have continue to walk away as long as he comes back.

But what's done is done and she can't make him comeback, he probably hates her for leaving him like that all alone... On the street… in the dark.

For the…20? Time she has to suppress the urge to run to his apartment and beg for forgiveness.

But it's not like she can do that. It would just be wrong and she has to stand for her words.

For 3 days know she has hoped that he would come and say that he was wrong and say that he wants her back.

Like that would ever happened.

She turns around her corner and her eyes gets wide. Naruto is walking down the street with a HUGE bouquet of flowers in his hands, you almost can't see his face behind the large, colourful bouquet. Every girl he walks by stares longing after him and whispers things like ''I would love if he gave me that bouquet'' and ''OMG, he's such a hottie and I hurt that he finally broke up with that weird hyuuga chick!''

''_He already got a new girlfriend?'' _Hinata thinks and it feels like her world just gone under.

Her mind goes black and for a moment she just stands there.

Then she jerks and quickly looks down, hopping he won't see her.

He never gave her even one flower and now he's giving his _new_ _girl _this Huge bouquet. She can feel the tears streaming into her eyes and quickly blinks them away, she won't let him see her cry.

''_Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't..''_

''Hinata!''

''_Damn!''_

She takes a deep breath and looks up with a fake smile.

''_oh good, is it just me or is he getting more handsome every time I sees him?''_ She thinks as he goes to her with a huge smile.

Wait…a huge smile?

He stops in front of her and holds out the bouquet with a small blush on his cheeks.

''F-for m-me?'' She stutters and stares at the flowers

''Yupp!'' He says and gins at her.

The girls around them sends Hinata murderous glances and starts to whisper things like ''I thought they broke up!'' and ''She's so not worth him!'' but Hinata doesn't care.

She takes the flowers and looks down at them.

All her favourites and the bouquet sure is beautiful…and heavy.

''You like it?'' Naruto asks and rubs the back of his head.

Hinata doesn't know what to say.

He gave her flowers. Eiiiiip!

But this must mean…He wants her back!

Hinata looks up with happy tears in her eyes and a small smile and is just about to say ''I love them'' but Naruto stops her.

''No, no wait don't say anything! I know that I can't just come with some flowers and get you back, but this is just a start! I've got a 10-step plan…which reminds me…See you later!''

And the he runs away, leaving Hinata standing there blinking and staring after him.

''_He got a 10-step plan…Can he even plan?_

**There you have it! It was suppose to be the ending chapter but then I started to write and it got sooo long!**

**Anyway hope you liked it!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but now I'm back! **

**For the last 2 chapters I've thought: this will be my last one!**

**The story just keeps growing but this will be the last one!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: All the right moves**

Kiba watch with raised eyebrows as his team mate walks towards them on the training ground with a HUGE bouquet of flowers, a very colourful one.

"Who the hell did she get that one from?" He says as Hinata puts it down in front of him and Shino with a small smile.

"You're late" Shino comments

" Naruto-kun gave it to me" She answers, ignoring Shino and Kiba's jaw drops. Did the idiot gave that to her? The one who never gave her any flowers? Yeah right!

"Yeah right!" He says at the same time that Shino asks " So you're back together?"

Hinata ignores Kiba and turns toward Shino.

" No, I don't think so. I tried to say that I loved them and so on but he said something about a plan and that I shouldn't reject him yet and ran of" She says with a frown and Kiba snorts.

" Once an idiot, always an idiot" He says before he remembers the first part of the sentence "Wait what? _A ten steps plan?_ Naruto doesn't even know how to plan! He's just doing stuff randomly and then he somehow manage to succeed!" He almost screams.

" Whit a shorter sentence: He's to impulsive and dumb to plan." Shino says helpfully.

" Exactly!" What now Impulsive mean, damn Shino has a way to say short but still complicated things. Oh, Whatever, he'll ask someone later…when Shino can't hear him.

Hinata frowns and looks at them with the usual that-wasn't-nice-look but Kiba knows that she secretly agrees with them. Hinata always says that Naruto is wonderful and lablab but even she has to admit that he's an idiot.

" I'm sure his plan will work fine." Hinata says and Kiba snorts again.

" Especially since he already has succeeded, if his plan was to get hooked up with you again. Then he wouldn't even need a plan, which he's to dumb to understand!" He says and laughs while Hinata blushes like a tomato and Shino just stands there.

" If we're done talking about Hinata's ex- and soon-to-be-boyfriend we might should start to tra…" Shino starts but gets irrupted when Konohamaru pops out of nowhere and grins toward them.

" Hey look, it's the third Hokages grandson!" Kiba says and Konohamaru stares angry at him.

" Don't call me that! I have a name and someday you will all look up to me and…" Konohamaru starts but Kiba has heard his little speech to many times to care and irrupts him with a lazy wave.

" Yea, Yea whatever you say, did you want something? You're interrupting our training" He says and rolls his eyes. Konohamaru glares at Kiba before he turns toward Hinata with a very Naruto-looking-grin.

" Naruto asked me to give this to you" He says and gives her a small little letter with a heart on. " And he also said that you should go to the hokages office because Tsunade wants to tell you something." And then he's gone.

"_stupid baka, destroying the training like this!"_ Kiba thinks but curiosity takes over and he leans over Hinata's shoulder to see what stands on the letter, and so does Shino.

It's not a letter.

It's an invitation.

To the finest restaurant in Konoha.

"_Holy shit Naruto!" _Even for the hero of Konoha it should be hard to get into that restaurant. And it's _very _expensive there. Naruto must be rich…very rich.

Hinata gasps and Kiba glances at her. She got tears in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. Kiba smiles and forgives Naruto; He hasn't seen Hinata this happy in a looooong time.

" I think I have to miss the training today." She whispers and Kiba's mood changes again.

"YOU HAVE TO WHAT? Why? You're not going to the restaurant now! You're suppose to be there at 8 o'clock!" He screams and a pair of new ninjas (Kiba swear that he never has been so weak and so short!) a bit away from them turns around and looks frightened but he doesn't care. This is one of the few times these days that they train together and now she's going to skip it! For what.

"I have to visit the hokage" She says and disappears.

It turns quite.

" She forgot the bouquet"

"Let's burn it"

"I will stop you"

"Darn it!"

Hinata walks into the hokages office, the letter still in her hand, and quickly takes a step to the right to avoid the cup that comes towards her. The cup crashes at the wall, just were her head were the second before. Chocked she looks at her furious hokage and wonders if there has been a mistake, maybe she was awaiting someone else?

"YOU!" She says and point towards Hinata. There obliviously is no mistake. " HOW DO YOU DARE.." Hinata dodges a pen. " TO…" Another pen " DUMP…" and another one " MY …" this pen get stuck in the wall…scary " BEST…" two pens " NINJA!" the cup that the pens stood in crashes against the wall.

Hinata can't understand why Tsunade is so mad about this? Right it was bad of her but it should be Naruto who hates her, not the hokage!

" I-I don't understand why…" Hinata starts but Tsunade irrupts her

" DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WHO WANTS NARUTO UZUMAKI TO BE IN THE TEAM WE SENDS THEM?"

" I've heard it's almost everyone but…"

" EXACTLY! AND BECAUSE YOU! DUMPED HIM HE HAS BEEN SITTING IN HIS ROOM AND PLAYED DEAD FOR THREE DAYS!"

" Oh! I'm sorry but…"

"AND NOW! HE HAS ORDERED ME TO TELL HIS LITTLE PRINCES THAT HE'LL TAKE NO MISSIONS FOR A WEAK AND THEN HE'LL MAKE SURE THEY'VE GOT THE TIME TO MEET A LOT!"

"I guess I'm his little princes…that's actually very sweat of him.."

"SWEET? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS TO KONOHA?"

" umm…that we'll earn less money?"

" RAAAAAAWR"

When Tsunade throws her chair at Hinata, Hinata decides that it's best to leave.

It's 8 o'clock and Naruto is sweating and tries hard not to start to walk back and forth or do sit-ups or anything like that just to do something. He's dressed in his finest suit (his only one actually) and has tried to comb his hair but the comb broke so he gave up.

This waiting is _killing _him.

_What if she doesn't shows up? What if she still hates me? Maybe Sakura was wrong! I shouldn't have listened to her! She probably just wanted me to get out of bed!_

The whole day Naruto has walked around in different stores and everything he has seen that he thought _she _would like he bought. He had even booked a table at Konoha's best restaurant… but now afterwards he feels like an idiot. He should have asked Kiba or someone which her favourite restaurant! He's so stupid… maybe she's right her f-f-fanboys _are_ more romantic than him…He should just have told her everything for 3 days ago! …bad time to get tongue-tied…

" Naruto!" he turns around when he hears someone scream his name.

Tongue-tied.

Hinata is walking towards him with a huge smile and he finally understands what the point with fancy restaurants is.

She's never dressed in a wonderful dress and her hair is never up in a knot like that when they goes to the ramen stand.

" Sorry I'm late but I had to sneak past some…guys…" She says and smiles adorably at him.

" _Okay Naruto , this is the moment! Tell her how you feel! It's easy! I…LOVE…YOU, easy!"¨_

"You're beautiful" _That was the best you could come up with? She's freaking adorable your idiot! _

Luckly for him Hinata is an angle and she just smiles at him and blushes.

" Thank you"

SCORE!

She blushed! Yeeeey! Naruto Uzumaki is officially awesome again.

And he finally gets his voice back.

" I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot and the worst boyfriend ever! I never find a flower because no one was beautiful enough and I think ramen is the best food and I didn't realize that you might didn't like it and I just thought it was the best food for you and I'm so sorry! You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to lose you again so… You have the right to hate me but I'll die if you do. You're everything to me, the best thing I ever had and I'm so stupid and dumb but…"

" We're meant for each other."

Naruto stares at her. How could she know what he was going to say? He looks into her eyes and she takes a step closer.

" I understand" She says and he understands that she does.

She takes a step closer and her face is coming closer. His pulse increases.

She kisses him.

He's in heaven.

"Weren't you suppose to go somewhere else?" Sakura laughs and looks at Naruto and Hinata while they sits down at the huge table at Iruka's.

"Well, she insisted!" Naruto says with a huge grin and Hinata blushes.

Everyone laughs and Naruto and Hinata orders one ramen each. After Konoha got destroyed they build up the Iruka's again but now it's a lot bigger, more like a restaurant than a stand. Sakura looks at the happy couple and promise herself to never, ever, never again try to separate them. It's clear that they are meant for each other. She hopes that Naruto never finds out that it was their fault that Hinata broke up with him. He would kill them.

"…and then we came at this fancy restaurant and I was going to tell him how sorry I was for leaving him there on the street but he started to babble something about dying…" Hinata tells them while Naruto just sits there and grins. The little dinner they were going to have has already turned into a real party and everyone laughs and eats…well not Hinata. She can't eat because Naruto is holding his arm around her and makes it impossible for her to eat…actually she doesn't really seems to mind…

"…You know what's weird Naruto?" Hinata suddenly says and turns towards her boyfriend. He looks at her with a smile and Sakura isn't sure if Hinata will be able to finish the sentence but luckily for the love drunk heiress she manage continue " You did all those things that they said you were dumb because you _didn't _do! That officially makes you a good boyfriend!"

The air suddenly freezes and Sakura wishes that Naruto would have looked a bit deeper into Hinata's eyes.

" They?" Naruto says and his eyes narrows. Sakura starts to pray for her life.

" They didn't tell you?" Hinata says and look confused around the table. The rest of the rookie 12 ,and Sai and the sand team of course, Tries to stop her but Hinata doesn't get it and continues. " Before you came to the party everyone here talked with me about our relationship and about…well let just say they didn't think that you were such a good boyfriend…it was kind of why I…dumped you, but it's not like I only did it because they thought so!" She says, misunderstanding Naruto's furious face.

"Everyone?" He asks in a scary voice

" Well…Chino didn't really cared…" Hinata says, finally understanding what's going on.

" Calm down Naruto, it all turned out fine right?" Kiba says and laughs nervously while Naruto slowly stands up.

" Yes, and your relationship might even be better now, right?" Ino says looking around at the others for help. Naruto looks at them with red nine tails eyes and he seems to be growing so he's looking down at them.

" I think we better start running now" Sai points out before he realizes that he, Hinata, Choji and Naruto is the only ones left.

"to late" Naruto says and grabs Sai and disappears.

" Why didn't he just beat him down in here?" Choji asks.

" I guess he didn't want to destroy the restaurant" Hinata says, jerks and reaches for the bowl of ramen. She's starving.

" You're not going to ask if they're going to be okay?" Choji says and Hinata looks at him with a surprisingly evil look.

" Naa, They'll probably make it"

" You know that you could just stop him?"

" You shouldn't waste good food, should you Choji?"

" True, smart girl"

And somewhere out there Naruto taught the others what happens if you mess with Naruhina

**Finally done!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been in China! Cool, huh! **

**I loved it!**

**Anyway, now I'm done and starting/ continuing on new stories.**

**Review!**


End file.
